A virtual environment service provider may provide identity and access management for user devices to access various services and resources in a cloud-based environment. In particular, an identity provider may issue an authentication ticket or token that enables Single-Sign-On (SSO) access to connected systems and seamless sign on at each system. As enterprises in the cloud expand their services, the user devices may attempt to access services and resources provided by third party entities outside of their enterprises that may use different identity providers to support authentication. As a result, the authentication token that is specific to a virtual environment service provider might not be able to provide access to services to third party entities with seamlessness, efficiency and convenience.